rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Semblance/@comment-28713246-20171121021821/@comment-28713246-20171121074031
I said I'm not gonna get more petty, or use strong language and I actually stand by that. But to summarize your comment in the shortest way I can: the Knight was a giant when Weiss fought it, she can summon it on a size about as big as her own hands, if she wants That was pointed out in my very first comment, I think it could freshen your memory If you'd care to actually read it. I'm not objectifying anything. Much less painting you as disrespectful to Monty (though you're definitely being plenty disrespectful). Not really. If I point out someone's ignorance that doesn't and most certainly shouldn't justify me a free pass, and either should you. You do realize you wrote the exact words as in "Go complain to Monty in his grave." If that's not disrespectful I don't know what is. And sure you people can whine how I used the word "c-cake" but honestly, let's take a look from the top of the comment section and see who really did say the first swear word, shall we? You're the one that....I don't even know what the hell you were doing. Ohhhh, the plot thickens! So this is how we sound like when we don't have any other points to distract people with. I don't give a damn if english must formally be spelled with capital E or not. Just like I don't give a damn about "Beo" things or whatever they are, because they are a nonexistent race. Also, If you even find yourself near the Buckingham Palace, I suggest you write with a capital letter, and don't bring it up out loud in any case. It's a sensitive topic. Remnant is not a videogame nor does it work like a videogame. Using videogame analogies like that falls flat as a result. Okay great, now let's take a good, long nice, lovely look at my 2nd reply: "Your whole argument is very stale and it floats on the idea of Weiss always being in the same exact position when she experiences something new, always killing newer "bosses" that she can later summon, and always counting on the fact that she's only fight these battles when the plot demands her to, only making her look like some sort of MMO character." Do I need to enlarge the text, or recommend a magnifying glass? Hipocrite much? You've been the most offending and condescending person in this entire comment thread. *Hypocrite ;) Also people try to paint me as "condescending "a lot which always happens whenever I crush them with an argument. Also do keep in mind that the "entire comment section" is subjective. In fact I'd love it If you'd read it for me and try to tell me how many other people you've nitpicked or, maybe you're just salty that you virtually didn't gain anything from this debate? Yeeaaaah, aggressive is not the correct word here. "Insulting" is the right word. Try to backfire it all you want but I don't think that you can compare my joke of an imaginary character killing someone, to actually a dead serious statement that leads someone to talk to a past persons flaws. But yeah, just to make in all concise and clear, don't bother copy pasting my words again, it really don't go anywhere. I like to measure things in a realistic, opulent manner. And that manner was trying to spark a conversation, or at least a theory about the 4 relics, spring maidens and teammates into the RWBY universe. But instead I go a deprecating nitpicker that tried to tell me how I'm "stupid" for referencing summoning the way I did, and that not all fallen enemies can always be summoned. Wow I'm simply shocked. What a deep and meaningful conversation I've had. But to make it clear I tried to talk about some of the bigger things in RWBY, you had to drag my very first comment down by your famous first words: " You need to learn how to use the Enter button to avoid making a giant wall of text no one will bother to read." But you read at least some of it. And I don't understand why did you have to go out of your way to crate a petty argument when you know I'm not the type of person that seems to back down. Why did you even had to bring such a trivial thing into the matter in the first place? -You could have chosen to discuss about these powers in a civil manner. -You could have tried to start the conversation by mentioning your actual opinions, rather than stating nothingness and flat plot holes. -You could have started to talk about an interesting topic about the relics, which was also brought up and ignored but it still sounded so much more interesting then this. -You could have started the topic in such a better way that now people wouldn't even be doing this petty squandering. My question is, out of everything that I brought up in the very first comment, why did you choose to focus on the most trivial thing the most? What do you get out of it?